


dis gonna be smut bitches

by LunaAbadeer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAbadeer/pseuds/LunaAbadeer
Summary: I'm not sure if I want to make this a whole story but until I know this is just gonna be smut





	1. Chapter 1

Finding one single thing you loved most about Rick was like finding a single show flake in a blizzard; Impossible.

You heaved a long, deep sigh, desperately watching him from a distance work on one of his new Inventions.  
„C-137“ you uttered under your breath.  
From all the countless Dimensions you have visited, lived in, loved in, this one was ineffably wonderful; your favorite one yet. C-137, it just rolls off your tongue so gracefully.  
C-137 Rick was different. C-137 Rick was more exciting than anything you have experienced in the 22 long years of your existence. The way his charm lulled you into a false sense of security before ripping you apart barbarically. The way his cigarette stained, of alcohol reeking lips caressed every inch of your body. The way he knew how to make you his filthy little cock sucking bitch.  
You shiver slightly, tracing your lips with your index finger before gently sucking it. God, you needed him more than you needed oxygen.  
Sick of not being near Rick, you walked up to him, hips swaying.  
„C-137“ you chuckled  
He looked up from his work. Now standing up straight, he towered over you, smirking slightly.  
„Look who’s h-here. My fa-urrp- favorite little cunt“  
„Oh, stop it“ you grinned, closing your eyes with pride. „You’re just saying that to get im my pants.“  
Rick let a hand run through his messy, electric blue hair and half smiled confidently before stepping closer to you. „You do know i could-urrp- get you a-anytime I wanted“  
„Oh, is that so?“ You raised a brow and grinned in a devilish mannor. „prove it.“ you teased.  
„Oh, just sh-shut up, will you?“ he said, taking a long swig of his hip flask while watching you from above it.  
„Ma-make me“ you mocked provocatively.  
He screwed the lid of his flask back on and tucked it away in his lab coat. „And since when do I take orders from you?“  
„Since you’ve lost your back bone, old man“ You laughed wickedly.  
„Oh, I’m gonna show you“ he smirked, pulling your hair forcing you to look up int his eyes.  
„There’s the spirit“ you muttered, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Swiping everything off his desk and throwing you on it, Rick unzipped his pants and came closer to you. He locked his hand in your (h/l), (h/c) locks and looked in your eyes for a little before kissing your neck harshly.   
„Beg for it.“ He whispered in your ear.  
His hot breath on your neck made you crazy.  
„Wh-what?“ you chuckled slightly „I’m not gonna…“  
But before you could finish he smacked you across the face and wrapped his fingers around your throat. You squirm slightly as he ripped open your dress and pulled down your panties.  
Teasing you, he rubbed his huge, throbbing cock against your clit.  
„Oh, Rick…“ you moan, tugging on his lab coat, yanking him closer to you.  
He held onto your throat more tightly, smirking a little.  
Then, again, he came closer and whispered in your ear, „beg for it.“  
„F-fuck, Rick!“ you moan „please, please,please fuck me“  
Not satisfied quite yet, Rick rubbed his dick against your entrance more gently.  
„You can do better… go on“ he said.  
„My god! Rick please…“ you moan, desperate for him to fuck you mercilessly, just like a little whore like yourself should be fucked.  
„I like it when you call me by my prober title.“ Rick smiled. With a devilish curl in his lips, he only put his tip in, making you even more desperate for his large cock. „go on.“  
„Oh, god… please fuck me! I need you inside of me so badly.“  
„Good girl“ Rick smirked and pushed his whole length inside of your tight little cunt.  
„Fuck!“, you moan in pain. He was just way too big for you to handle.  
„Am I hurting you?“ he said sarcastically „Huh? I thought thus was what you wanted. Is- this- not- what you wanted?“ With every word his thrusts became more quick and more brutal.  
„Rick! Fu-fuck!“  
„God.“ He corrected you.  
„God“ you whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

Choking you, Rick passionately kissed you.   
„You’re making me go fucking crazy“ he whispered and cupped your cheek with his other hand.  
„I can’t afford you being so disobedient. But I don’t think i can fix you myself. You’re fucking awry.“  
You just gave him a confused look which made his lips curl into a sickening smirk.  
„Don’t worry. You’ll see.“  
Rick took out his portal gun out of his lab coat and summoned a green, glowing portal out of thin air.  
„You’ll fucking see“ he chuckled and pushed you into the portal.

For a second everything was dark and quiet. Finally, with a loud thud, you fell onto a soft surface.  
Still not being able to see, you sat up and tried to make out where you were.  
„What the fuck, Rick?“ you spat.  
You heard quiet foot steps coming towards you.  
„Language.“ you heard Rick say „Watch it before I’ll cut your fucking tongue out“  
Again, but this time from behind you, you heard him talk again.  
„Guess you were right, Rick. She needs some god damn dicipline.“  
„Can someone turn the fucking lights on?“ you barked.

Instantly, the lights turned on.

Shielding your eyes from the sudden bright lights, you tried to adjust to it again.  
„Fucking thank you“ you said  
„Oh, don’t thank me yet.“ You heard Rick chuckle.

Your eyes adjusted to the light as you have a look around. Noticing you were in a room with around 20 Ricks, you jumped up and scanned everyone of them.  
„Rick?“ you whispered in awe.  
„Yes?“ They said in union.  
Scoffing, you gave them a dirty glare. „My Rick. Where is my Rick?“  
„You’ll get to see him as soon as you learn to be a good little girl“ One of the Ricks hissed, coming closer to you.  
You shiver slightly as he’s coming closer and closer. Although he looked identical to your Rick apart from a large scar across his cigarette stained lips, he scared you. You always knew what Rick was capable of, but your Rick would never do more to you than you could handle; but this wasn’t your Rick. To you, he was a complete stranger.  
„Back the fuck off“ you spat, walking backwards right into another Rick who pushed you forward again.  
You start to panic as you see them closing in on you.  
„Please…“ you whimpered.  
„Now she fucking gets it“ The Rick with the scar laughed.   
„Yes! I’m sorry. I’m fucking sorry, Okay? I’ll be good. I promise… Just let me go back to my Rick.“  
He laughed again; not a genuine laugh, but a cold, hallow laugh.  
„It’s a little too fucking late for sorry, Princess.“

The Rick behind you locked his hand in your luscious, (color) locks. You could feel his hot breath on your neck as you let out a small moan. The Rick in front of you, the one with the scar on lips, ripped open your button up shirt, making the buttons go flying across the room and ripped your bra, exposing your large breasts to the cold surrounding air. 

„Fuck. You’re the prettiest one yet“ one of the Ricks chuckled before you felt Evil Rick pinch your nipples and nod in agreement.  
„Such a gorgeous little thing, isn’t she? It’s a shame she couldn’t just be good for her Rick.“ another Rick barked. „don’t get why Rick always tries to give her the world“ he muttered under his breath.  
„To a selfish fucking bitch“


End file.
